The Adventures of BrightClan
by Moonshine Shadow
Summary: Shadowstorm lives in the best Clan ever: BrightClan! She wouldn't rather be a warrior of DarkClan, BrightClan's mortal enemy. But when rivalries get thicker and tenser, Shadowstorm realizes that her beloved Clan might have to go to war. Can Shadowstorm and her buddies stop DarkClan? And while they're at it, maybe they'll find some new friends? Or should they get ready for war?
1. Chapter 1

Shadowstorm watched the mouse scuffling around in the leaves. Her eyes narrowed and she leaped. The mouse saw her and tried to bolt away, but Shadowstorm was to fast for it.

She filled it with a swift blow to the spine, and picked it up to bring back to the camp.

"Shadowstorm, you mousebrained furball!" a yowl echoed through the woods. Startled, Shadowstorm's head shot up.

"Sparktail?" she meowed, seeing the orange-red tom leaping through the bushes.

"You just crossed the _DarkClan border_!" he hissed, "That prey belongs to them!"

"But-" Shadowstorm paused. "I didn't smell anything!"

"That's no excuse." sighed Sparktail. "Sunstar will have our tails for sure!" Suddenly, Shadowstorm heard a rustle in the bushes next to her. She just barely managed to leap across the border as a DarkClan patrol padded out of the bushes.

Shadowstorm's ears flattened.

Leading the patrol was Eaglefoot, the deputy of DarkClan. Sparktail dipped his head respectfully.

"Hello, Eaglefoot. How's the prey running?"

Eaglefoot curled his lip.

"Just fine, kittypet."

Sparktail's fur started to rise. Shadowstorm gently put her tail on his shoulder.

"Calm down." she murmured. "They aren't worth it."

Eaglefoot smirked.

"What's wrong? Having a _kittypet parent_ isn't so bad."

"That's it!" shrieked Sparktail, and leaped at Eaglefoot.

"Sparktail, no!" cried Shadowstorm, and started forward. Instanly another DarkClan warrior stopped her.

"He started this fight, he finishes it." he hissed. Shadowstorm flattened her ears and backed away.

Sparktail and Eaglefoot were a whirling ball of teeth, fur and claws. Finally, after what felt like moons, Sparktail leaped away.

Blood dripped from his flank, and he was breathing heavy.

"Sparktail! Are you ok?" gasped Shadowstorm.

"Absolutely." growled Sunspark. "I clawed the fur off him." His eyes were glowing with anger. Eaglefoot was on his paws.

Luckily, he wasn't that injured. He only had a few scratches. He glared at Sparktail angrily and stalked away.

As soon as the DarkClan patrol was gone, Shadowstorm cuffed Sparktail so hard over his ears that he nearly fell over.

"Sparktail, you badger-brained, fox-hearted furball! What in the name of StarClan do you think you would have accomplished by attacking the deputy of DarkClan? All you've done is make them want to fight us!" spat Shadowstorm furiously. Sparktail lowered his head.

"Sorry. But he insulted me! Badly." Shadowstorm understood. Sparktail was very sensitive about his mother, who had been a kittypet named Chesnut.

Sparktail hated when people called him a kittypet. Shadowstorm sighed.

"Come on, get back to camp. Clearsky is going to kill you when she sees those cuts." She watched Sparktail limp away. Grabbing her mouse, she bounded after him.

Back at camp, cats stared at her and Sparktail as they padded in. Smiling nervously, Shadowstorm dropped her mouse in the prey pile and uneasily slipped into the warrior's den.

Sighing, she curled up next to Mistywing.

Mistywing looked up.

"Get into another fight?" she purred.

"Not me-" started Shadowstorm, but Mistywing flicked her tail over Shadowstorm's mouth, grinning.

"I know, you badger-brain." Shadowstorm smiled and lay her head down.

"Thanks, Mistywing." she meowed, and closed her eyes.

Her dreams were filled with comforting darkness and warmth.

 _And that is Chapter One. I know, I need to work on my other fanfictions, but I decided to put that off. :D Hope u enjoyed Chapter 1! (Which isn't that good but who cares XD)_


	2. Chapter 2

Shadowstorm opened her eyes slowly. Stretching her jaws in an enormous yawn, she rose to her paws.

 _I wonder how the kits are doing,_ she thought. Her sister, Featherheart, had recently given birth to three lively kits.

Shadowstorm padded quietly out of the den and realized with a jolt it was already sunhigh.

The Clan was bustling around, obviously busy.

"Hi, Shadowstorm!" Shadowstorm turned around to see Cloverfur bounding over to her.

"Oversleep again?"

"What do you mean, _again_?" Shadowstorm exclaimed, laughing. Cloverfur snickered and stared at Shadowstorm with mock surprise.

"You mean you haven't realized that you sleep later than a dormouse in hibernation?" Shadowstorm rolled her eyes, still giggling.

"I was just on my way to check on Featherheart."

"Oh, sorry. I was just wondering if you could maybe take Burstpaw today? I'm exhausted. I was on the evening patrol and the dawn patrol." Cloverfur explained.

"Oh. Sure, I'll take him hunting." Shadowstorm turned around. "See you around!" she called over her shoulder as she padded towards the nursery. Pushing past the tightly woven together stems, she wriggled into the nursery.

Featherheart looked up and smiled when she saw her sister.

"Hi, Shadowstorm. Come to see the kits?"

Shadowstorm nodded, and Featherheart shifted so that her kits were visible. The three kits wiggled and looked up at Shadowstorm. They were two moons old, and constantly got into mischief.

Their names were: Lightkit, a tiny copy of Featherheart, Blizzardkit, a small white tabby, and Moonkit, who looked just like Shadowstorm.

Instantly all the kits leaped onto Shadowstorm.

"DarkClan warrior! Attack!" squealed Lightkit, and Shadowstorm disappeared under a pile of kits.

"Oh no! How will I ever make take over BrightClan?" gasped Shadowstorm, playing along.

"Surrender!" cried Blizzardkit, raking at Shadowstorm with thorn-sharp claws.

"I surrender!" meowed Shadowstorm, grinning.

"Yay! BrightClan wins!" yelled the kits, bounding off of Shadowstorm and leaping around the nursery. Shadowstorm turned back to her sister.

"I'll see you later. Ok?"

"Sure." purred Featherheart as Shadowstorm squeezed out of the nursery. _Ouch,_ she thought, wincing as she put her paw down.

Looking down, she saw a thorn stuck deep in her leg. "Weird." she mumbled. "Thorn in the leg." sighing, she limped to Skypelt's den.

As Shadowstorm pushed into the medicine cats' den, the strong scent of herbs washed over her. Skypelt looked up.

"Hi, Shadowstorm. What can I do for you?" The blue-white she-cat pushed her herbs away.

"Just a thorn." Shadowstorm shrugged. Skypelt called her apprentice over.

"Treepaw! Can you take care of Shadowstorm?"

"Sure." mumbled the apprentice. He pulled the thorn out.

"Much better. Thanks." Shadowstorm purred. Treepaw dipped his head.

"Yikes! I need to take Burstpaw out! Hate to run, but-" started Shadowstorm.

"Just go." laughed Skypelt.

"Thanks again!" Shadowstorm called over her shoulder as she bounded away.

 _That's all! I promise you, Chapter 3 gets good! :)! Plz continue to R &R!_


	3. Chapter 3

Shadowstorm leaped at the starling. It let out an alarm call and tried to fly away, but Shadowstorm dragged it down and killed it easily.

Spitting out stray feathers, she turned to see how Burstpaw was doing.

The young apprentice had caught two voles and a mouse.

"Good job!" purred Shadowstorm. Hunting with Burstpaw was fun. He had proven himself to be a very good hunter.

Bustpaw beamed at Shadowstorm's words.

"Why don't you bring that back to camp and see if the elders want it?" suggested Shadowstorm.

"Sure thing, Shadowstorm." Burstpaw bounded off in the direction of the camp. Shadowstorm looked around, ears pricked.

 _No prey scent? Where did all the prey go?_ She padded through the woods curiously. Suddenly, an earsplitting yowl rang through the forest.

Shadowstorm nearly leaped into a tree in shock.

She ran towards the source of the yowl-a clearing known to BrightClan as the Starry Meadow. There was nothing there. Shadowstorm was confused, but then she picked up a scent. She followed it in direction of the camp.

It was BrightClan scent, but she wasn't bothering to try and figure out what cat it was.

She made her way into camp, and padded into the clearing. The Clan had formed a ragged circle in the middle of the camp.

Confused, Shadowstorm shouldered her way through the circle to see what everyone was staring at.

Sparktail turned to her as he saw her make her way to the front of the cats.

"Shadowstorm! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" Shadowstorm barely heard him.

She stared at the dead cat at her paws, her heart in her throat. Her eyes stung with held back tears of grief and anger.

The dead cat in front of her was Featherheart.


End file.
